


Фрагментация

by EyeGens



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Cohabitation, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Coercion, Mental Disintegration, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeGens/pseuds/EyeGens
Summary: Тёмный, детализированный и полный подробностей фанфик о том, что произошло бы, стань Рэтиган королём, с фокусом на Стокгольмском синдроме и моральной деградации. Обратите внимание на тэги. К этому есть музыкальное видео – https://youtu.be/BU-Ed39BNuI/





	Фрагментация

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fragmentation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877656) by [guiltyhousewife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyhousewife/pseuds/guiltyhousewife). 



> Перевод работы "Fragmentation" от guiltyhousewife. Разрешение на перевод получено.

Мы полноценны большую часть нашей жизни, иногда даже до конца этой самой жизни.

Мы строим себя из догадок о том, кем мы являемся. Мы делаем шаткое предположение об общих понятиях наших сущностей и воплощаем его в реальность. Наши убеждения в том, кто мы есть, становятся их основой. Через время и претензии на определённость они становятся крепкими. Стабильный, функциональный индивидуум становится тем, кем хотел быть.

Но лишь временно мы полноценны. Ведь мы сделаны из стольких осколков – наших ценностей, наших воспоминаний, наших надежд, мечт и любимых – нам суждено вернуться к фрагментам нашей личности, словно избитому дождями и ветром шиферу, который всё дальше и дальше падает в небытие.

***

Бэзил стоит с прямой спиной среди славных обломков.

Повсюду разбросаны осколки гигантской люстры, ранее упавшей ближе к центру зала. Они жемчужные, сверкающие и проникающие в мёртвые тела павших солдат, что бесчувственно лежат на них. Но не только защитникам королевы сегодня пришлось уйти на вечный покой; её более преданные подданные полегли словно мухи под натиском бандитов Рэтигана, их праведный патриотизм оказался ничтожен перед волной амбициозных преступников с Профессором у руля. Ужасно, что некоторые солдаты ещё стоят, обращённые к делу Рэтигана и чрезвычайно эффективные в государственных переворотах.

Саму же королеву постигла быстрая, ужасающая смерть в пасти кошки Рэтигана.

Мистер Флавершам мёртв. Оливия пропала. (Бэзил отказывается принимать то, что она мертва; умная, проворная девочка точно смогла бы убежать в прохладную ночь через разразившийся хаос). И Доусон, дорогой доктор Доусон, где-то там, где-то там...

Рэтиган отбрасывает всё своё ухоженное самообладание и джентльменскую сдержанность в победном порыве и маниакально смеётся Бэзилу в лицо.

"Всё кончено, детектив, кончено! Я победил! Я наконец-то победил!" Его голос поднимается до лихорадочной высоты и он небрежной рукой кидает жёсткую фигуру Бэзила на пол. Его челюсть с треском бьётся о мрамор и моментально струйка крови пачкает шерсть на его нижней губе.

Рэтиган продолжает утверждать своё величие, его слова громки и неизбежны – залп безнадёжности.

"Ты разве не понимаешь, тупица? Всё кончено. Признай, что проиграл превосходящему разуму!"

Бэзил дрожит от негодования, поднимаясь обратно на ноги, вытирая рот от крови.

"Превосходящий разум, хах! Ты зол и ненавистен и скоро падёшь под весом собственного безумства!"

Рэтиган заносит свой кулак, но Бэзил не прекращает, повышая свой голос вместе с ним–

"И до тех пор, я не остановлюсь ни перед чем, чтобы всё ис–"

Но его оборвал раскатистый, недоверчивый смех Рэтигана.

"Всё исправить? И как же Вы это сделаете, милый детектив? Ты что, правда думаешь, что выйдешь отсюда этой ночью?"

Он говорит это с широко расставленными лапами, будто бы издеваясь над Бэзилом всей тяжестью реальности его ситуации. Сторонники Рэтигана тоже смеются, ожидая и даже предвкушая умерщвление соперника их начальника, судьбу, о которой маленький мышонок, кажется, даже не догадывается.

Но Бэзил догадывается. Он храбро поднимает свой подбородок, чувствуя, как решительность крепко заседает в его груди.

"Нет, я не ожидаю милости от подобного твоему тёмному разуму. Но я отправлюсь в могилу, зная, что Британия никогда не примет тебя как короля, Рэтиган!" Вызывающе кричит он крысе в спину.

Рэтиган добирается до своего трудом завоёванного трона и садится лицом к Бэзилу. Улыбка, полная жалости, медленно растекается по его лицу и он качает головой.

Бэзил чувствует, как дрожь прокатывается по его позвоночнику от ужаса, вызванного следующими словами Рэтигана.

"Бедный, тупой Бэзил. Кто сказал, что тебя убьют?"

***

Свобода Бэзила приходила и уходила смутными потоками.

Сперва Рэтигану было достаточно просто содержания его поблизости себя, довольствуясь тем, как его побеждённый соперник наблюдает за тем, как он исполняет обязанности в своём новоприобретённом статусе короля. Бэзил сердился и протестовал, когда Рэтиган хвастался своим авторитетом.

"Это варварство, это чудовищно!" Закричал он, услышав о планах Рэтигана о собрании всех бездомных детей и сирот в трудовых лагерях.

Рэтиган проговорил с фальшивым сочувствием, "Нонсенс, старина, это практично. У меня банально достаточно храбрости делать то, что правители слабее меня не смогли в прошлом."

"Разница в том, что они были НАСТОЯЩИМИ правителями, заслужившими свой титул, а не как ты, изверг, подлец!"

А потом Рэтиган терял своё самообладание и всё заканчивалось на том, что Бэзил падал на землю после жёсткого удара по щеке.

Его наслаждение властью над павшим детективом уменьшалось.

Идея побега пришла Бэзилу в голову на достаточно поздних этапах его заточения. Сперва его разум говорил ему оставаться в близости к Рэтигану, близости необходимой, чтобы рушить его злые планы. В конце концов он осознал, что бессилен при такой близости к тирану и разработал план побега, чтобы выяснить детали неизбежного поражения Рэтигана в одиночку. Несмотря на то, что он мог свободно бродить по широким коридорам и залам поместья Рэтигана, скрещенные копья и острые мечи явно дали понять, что так же свободно покинуть его он не может. Но Бэзил не даром считал себя великим умом – подпитываемые интеллектом и рациональностью, в его мозгу расцвели всевозможные планы и схемы.

Всевозможные планы и схемы снова и снова разочарованно проваливались.

Попытка выдать себя за дворцового стража закончилась лишь унижением, когда его раскрыл сам Рэтиган, и доброй долей дискомфорта, когда крысиный король тихо прошептал: "Сама идея того, что ты можешь обмануть меня какой угодно маскировкой – Бэзил, дорогой мой, я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты сам."

Построение сложной системы шкивов из цепей светильников, занавесок и потайной верёвки привело лишь к сломанной ноге, когда из ниоткуда объявились гвардейцы, чтобы перерезать удерживающую линию, в результате чего Бэзил рухнул на пол с приступами боли и издевательским смехом Рэтигана, эхом разносящимся по его телу.

Создание усыпляющего газа из дворцовых растений и отложенных в сторону кусочков еды оказалось бесполезным, когда предусмотрительность Рэтигана позволила ему послать на обследование квартиры Бэзила нескольких солдат, которые в дребезги разбили его импровизированное химическое оборудование.

Шли месяцы, а все попытки побега Бэзила всё так же проваливались. Он впал в отчаяние, а изобретательность вылилась в небрежность и пренебрежение собственной безопасностью. Его самый решительный ход удивил даже самого Рэтигана и заставил того в ярости положить конец манёврам Бэзила.

Обычно абсолютно не жестокий, Бэзил дико брыкался в хватке ограничивающих его мужчин, топоча ногами и пытаясь пробиться на свободу ногтями и зубами. Рэтиган стоял перед ним, глубоко дыша и краснея от гнева. Он держал у шеи белый платок, сдерживая поток крови из своей покалеченной шеи от вытекания на атласный воротник. Он отказывался от трепещущих рук королевских докторов, вместо этого бросая к ногам Бэзила самодельный кинжал, использованный для покушения на него. Хоть и изобретательный в своей умной конструкции– кусок резины с собственной обуви Бэзила, со временем отвердевший от пламени свечи– это был план без плана, всего лишь одичавшая мышь, смело бросившаяся на сидящего на троне Рэтигана и вонзившая свой инструмент в крысиную шею.

"Когда-то один из величайших умов Лондона, а теперь посмотри на себя, маленький дикарь!"

На секунду эти слова, казалось, ранили Бэзила, пробившись сквозь безрассудный гнев. Плечи бывшего детектива осунулись.

Слюна Рэтигана летела во все стороны, пока он пустился в яростную речь–

"Чего ты вообще хотел добиться, дурак? Я давно должен был убить тебя..."

Бэзил выгнулся в руках сдерживающих его солдат, "Так почему ты этого не сделаешь?"

Рэтиган приблизился, прижимая свой коготь к груди Бэзила, "О нет, подобная судьба была бы для тебя слишком простой, мой Бэзил. Обещаю, что годы препятствования каждому моему преступлению воздадутся тебе сполна."

Внезапный дьявольский каприз охватил мозг Рэтигана и он будто бы в раздумьях склонил голову.

"Конечно же, твой маленький толстый подпевала, как там его звали, Доусон? Ах да, вот он не так уж и сильно был готов пойти на смерть, в отличии от тебя. О нет, он подлизывался и умолял вплоть до тех пор, пока лезвие не отсекло наконец его бормочущую голову с плеч. " Улыбка застыла на изогнутых губах, пока Рэтиган наблюдал за тем, как в глазах Бэзила появлялись непролитые слёзы от ярости и осознания неизбежной правды кончины его друга.

А затем Бэзил сделал что-то, что никогда не делал раньше и никогда не сделает потом, он плюнул Рэтигану в лицо.

Стоило позже вытерпеть избиение кулаками Рэтигана и рукоятками копий и мечей его мстительных солдат, чтобы видеть его шокированное выражение лица.

***

Конечно же, его маленький проступок стоил ему свободы. Рэтиган связал его по рукам и ногам и бросил в самую изолированную от света темничную камеру в замке. На несколько месяцев его оставили в одиночестве, приносили еду только когда он спал, отказывали в компании, свежем воздухе, свете или движении. Его разум в разложении не отставал от тела.

Стражи доложили Рэтигану, когда их пленный перестал двигаться, но всё ещё дышал, и именно тогда сам Рэтиган спустился по ступеням вниз в полном королевском одеянии.

Он с неприкрытым любопытством заглянул в камеру и улыбнулся представшей перед ним картине. Бэзил даже не стоял. Он лежал на полу настолько далеко, насколько ему позволяли его цепи. Его голова была низко опущена. Рэтиган тихо позвал его.

"Бэзил."

Тишина.

"Бэзил."

Мышь даже не пошевелилась.

"Ну же, Бэзил, душка, даже не осознавать свою компанию действительно несколько грубо."

Бэзил поднял голову, протестуя потере жалкой инерции. И, тем не менее, вид сверкающих в свете факела зубов и короны Рэтигана поразил его до глубины души. Его глаза дико искали взгляд Рэтигана. Его рот зашевелился, но хриплый шёпот не смог составить осознанного ответа.

"Я пришёл навестить тебя, старый друг." Рэтиган не оставил незамеченной маленькую слезу, прокатившуюся по грязной щеке Бэзила.

"Теперь тебе жаль за то, что ты противился мне? Думаешь, сможешь вести себя хорошо, если я тебя отпущу?"

Бэзил издал тихое "агх", слабо стуча цепями.

Рэтиган продолжил подталкивать.

"Ты можешь называть моё королевство своим домом, если пообещаешь вести себя в манере, более подобающей королевскому детективу-питомцу."

Бэзил с отвисшей челюстью посмотрел на него в водянистом недоверии.

Рэтиган позволил тишине воцариться на несколько секунд, а затем, будто в разочаровании, покачал головой.

"Ах, что ж, если ты собираешься упрямиться, то, полагаю, ничего не поделаешь. Прощай, Бэзил."

Он был почти у двери, когда услышал то, ради чего и приходил изначально.

"Стой, прошу."

Он обернулся, побуждая Бэзила продолжить своим странным, хриплым голосом. "Забери меня с собой."

Рэтиган присел на корточки перед сломленной мышью, поднимая его грязный подбородок собственной нетронутой белоснежной перчаткой. "В чём дело, солнце? Устал? Мучает голод? Жажда?" Издевался он.

Бэзил невероятно утомлённо покачал головой настолько, насколько позволяла нежная, но крепкая хватка Рэтигана.

"Я больше не хочу быть один."

***

Первая часть – неповиновение – с дрожью теряется.

***

Рэтиган находит Бэзила после заключения гораздо более податливой глиной для работы.

Он спокойно способен бродить по замку, мрачный призрак темницы теперь лишь воспоминание, но из-за некой тревоги он предпочитает придерживаться собственных комнат, которые Рэтиган в обязательном порядке превращает в личное святилище детектива. Ему дают небольшие предметы роскоши: бархатные шторы, достигающие потолка книжные шкафы, картины и карты, удобную и элегантную кровать, восточные диваны – что душе угодно, пока его маленькая дворцовая нора не станет похожа на его старый дом на Бэйкер Стрит.

Он не сопротивляется– не теперь. Рэтиган предполагает, что Бэзил закрывается, чтобы ему не пришлось сталкиваться с фактом того, что он не борется, избежать давления вины и стыда.

Но он ещё не перестал быть Бэзилом, совсем не перестал.

Иногда Рэтиган ловит его на том, как он пытается избежать собственных ограничений. Он яростно царапает клочки бумаги, пачкая лапы чернилами. Он изливается книжными цитатами, ищет в своём ментальном и физическом каталоге что-то, что-нибудь– и бормочет, интонации его частных переговоров звучащие как полноценный разговор с призраком.

Он терпит присутствие Рэтигана, лишь слегка ощетиниваясь, сопротивляясь только прямой линией своего позвоночника, поджимом губ, фригидной, сдержанной манере, с которой он говорит. Рэтиган уверен, что может поднажать ещё, хотя непонятно, почему так одержим этой идеей. В темнейшие часы удушающей ночи он просыпается, тяжело дыша и изнывая от желания держать пульсирующий мозг Бэзила в своих голых руках, копаясь внутри, овладевая им кончиками своих пальцев–

Он учится манипулировать Бэзилом, апеллируя к его трещащей по швам рациональности.

"Ты напряжён, золотце..." Он кладёт жадные руки Бэзилу на плечи. Последний сначала ожесточается, а затем расслабляется. Лишь момента хватает, чтобы подавить свою ещё теплящуюся ненависть к Рэтигану.

"Твои клички становятся для меня всё привычнее и привычнее, Рэтиган. " Устало говорит он. Он отмахивается от рук Рэтигана и занимает себя выправлением картин. Рэтиган внутренне посмеивается. Что угодно, лишь бы казаться продуктивным...

Рэтиган игнорирует последнее предложение и продолжает–

"Может, тебе не хватает трубки, старина?"

Бэзил поворачивается к Рэтигану, удивляясь уровню его интуиции. Мог ли он видеть нервное стискивание зубов, слышать постукивания его пальцев в ночи, молящий об облегчении зуд? Он хочет отрицать то, что лицо Рэтигана обманчиво лишено злобы.

Он вздыхает: "На самом деле, да, мне нравится покурить время от времени."

Рэтиган улыбается тому, как Бэзил принижает свою зависимость.

"Я мог бы предоставить тебе возможность и даже больше, достаточно, чтобы скурить остаток своей драгоценной крохотной жизни."

"И зачем именно тебе это делать?" Проницательно спрашивает Бэзил.

"Ах, Бэзил, Вы так недоверчивы! Ты, однако, прав, я попрошу кое-что взамен, всего мелочь, правда." Ухмыляется он. "Лишь поцелуй."

Он позволяет крикам негодования и ужаса выпроводить его из комнаты.

***

Но он ещё не закончил. Его затею нужно довести до конца.

Он гарантированно делает так, чтобы Бэзил не мог передохнуть от своих возобновившихся нужд. Он посылает часы за часами в апартаменты Бэзила. Он избавляет Бэзила от всех развлечений, мгновенно лишая его комнату любых книг и бумаг. Он урезает количество еды своего подопечного, позволяя голоду раздувать пламя тоски по никотину.

Но, в первую очередь, он сам курит, в любое время выдувая мурлыкающие, уговаривающие завитки под дверьми Бэзила.

После около недели подобных махинаций он вновь делает своё предложение, на этот раз без улыбки. Его терпение окупается, поскольку теперь Бэзил явно раздумывает над этим. Его глаза розовые и опухшие от летаргии, а его ногти прокусаны до кровавых обрубков.

На этот раз его сопротивления вялы и сдержанные, мягкие слова и лицо Рэтигана с лёгкостью от них избавляются.

"Просто один поцелуй?"

Рэтиган по-джентльменски кивает.

"Всего один."

"И ты даёшь мне своё честное слово, что это всё прекратится и ты вернёшь мне мою трубку?"

Рэтиагну пришлось приложить огромные усилия, чтобы сдержать издевательскую ухмылку от появления на своём лице. С каких пор Бэзилу важны его слова? Определённо признак некоего внутреннего изменения. Тем не менее, как бы иронично не было, на этот раз он действительно планировал сдержать своё слово.

"Безусловно."

Когда волна чистейшего победного удовольствия захлестнула Рэтигана от продлившегося едва ли секунду чувства губ Бэзила на его собственных, ещё одно движение дало о себе знать – падение очередной части Бэзила – достоинства – в небытие.

***

Конечно же, следующим естественным шагом было продвижение в сторону предоставления больших любезностей за большие вознаграждения. Между ними был налажен равноценный обмен и Рэтиган находил очень лёгким обращение к теперь чрезвычайно искажённой логике Бэзила.

Поцелуй подлиннее с добавленными объятиями в обмен на старую одежду? Обоснованно.

Добровольно сидеть у Рэтигана на коленях и позволять ему кормить себя с рук конфетами и шоколадом дабы получить полноценный химический набор? Справедливо.

Говорить глупые, бессмысленные "я люблю тебя" в обмен на другие, столь же глупые инструменты, шахматную доску и сами шахматы, сигары, сигареты и качественное вино? Не так уж и сложно. Рэтиган понимал, что это лишь отвлечение, так же и птицы наполняют свои гнёзда добытыми там и там блестящими предметами. Бэзил пытался отстроить свою старую жизнь, но он никогда, никогда не смог бы стать таким, каким когда-то был, даже если бы воссоздал каждую минимальную деталь своей жизни до поражения.

Через этот обмен Рэтигану удалось узнать, что для Бэзила важнее всего и, в некоторых отношениях, его поражало наблюдение за тем, как самое болезненное ядро детектива раскрывалось лишь для него.

Рэтигана быстро утомили нежные прикосновения, поцелуи и блуждающие руки. В его распоряжении был целый двор, полный женщин, претендующих на звание новой королевы, и всё же ему хотелось только детектива. Он имел его тело, хотел иметь разум, а это была крепость. Бэзил для него был напоминанием о славных криминальных временах и о трепете интеллектуальной борьбы с единственным, кого он считал себе равным.

До глубокой ночи он переговаривал со своим любимым Бэзилом, пока, наконец, не сделал своё на данный момент самое смелое предложение.

С джентльменской изящностью он вынимает сигарету изо рта Бэзила и откладывает её в сторону.

"Мой дорогой Бэзил, должен признать, мне любопытно посмотреть, как твой умный рот справится с кое-чем более крупным..."

Бэзил бледнеет и уже готов спросить Рэтигана, серьёзен ли он, но уже видит ответ на его лице и всё равно чувствует нужду запротестовать:

"Ну же, профессор, это непотребно." Он встаёт из-за стола, чувствуя, как в груди становится тесно. "Спрашивая у меня такое ты заходишь слишком далеко."

Его нервы требует немедленного расстояния между ним и Рэтиганом и он уже собирается подняться со стула, но Рэтиган ловит его за руку. Целое его предплечье оказывается в руке Рэтигана; оно теряется под мускулами. Рэтиган сжимает, а Бэзил дёргается.

"Ах, но я когда-либо разве приходил с пустыми руками, Бэзил?"

Бэзил качает головой, "Ничего, мне ничего не нужно!"

Рэтиган хватает второй рукой челюсть Бэзила, наклоняя её под странным углом. Его голос похож на дым и он горячо выдыхает его на ухо и шею Бэзила. На этот раз его хватка слишком сильна, чтобы Бэзил мог выбраться.

"Неужели это так, Бэзил? А я тут думал, что тебе, может, хотелось бы наконец узнать, что же произошло с той девочкой, которая так к тебе привязалась..."

Бэзилу удаётся выбраться с резким уколом болезненного шока. Он хватает рукав Рэтигана в кулак и отчаянно тянет его.

"Оливия! Где она? Скажи мне, Рэтиган, чёрт тебя дери."

Ухмылка Рэтигана широкая и белоснежная, а полумесяц – единственная оставшаяся в его небе луна.

"Ну, Бэзил, отдавать тебе что-то просто так? Это ведь нечестно?"

Он удовлетворён тем, насколько мало времени требуется для того, чтобы разум Бэзила, отражаясь в нахмуренных бровях и втянутой губе, сопротивлялся этому, поразмыслил над этим и, наконец, принял это.

"Нет, думаю, нет."

***

После всего произошедшего, Рэтиган спешит в свои роскошные покои, желая как можно ярче оживить воспоминания. Он вновь освобождается от своей теперь грязной и измятой одежды, берёт свой член в руку и закрывает глаза под неметодичные, яростные толчки.

Так хорошо, как же хорошо. Это удовольствие, которое возвращается, пока не превращается в боль, опиат похотливых ощущений. Он рад, что в этой темноте он один. Он больше не король, даже не профессор, он – преступник, что смеётся, запрокидывая голову от безумного наслаждения своим новейшим украденным сокровищем.

Амброзией было видеть Бэзила на коленях в аккуратном красном пальто, воротник которого, несмотря на глубокое заглатывание, всё ещё был заправлен. Он разрывался между одержимым поглощением всех деталей– того, как пальцы Бэзила стискивали его колени, пока он ублажал член во рту, как его губы были раянуты до предела вокруг него, как розовый проявлялся через его пшеничного цвета шерсть, как он тяжело дышал через нос, борясь с ужасным желанием зарыдать– и желанием отгородиться от всего, помимо чудесного ощущения горячей влаги вокруг него. Ему хотелось протянуть дольше, чтобы растянуть опыт, но, несмотря на предположения о своей самодисциплине, он кончил быстро и сильно.

После всего он чувствовал себя добрым. Он гладил покоящуюся на своём колене голову, даже не обращая внимание на то, что его сперма запачкала ковёр. Он лениво наклонил голову и увидел, как слёзы стремятся вниз из безэмоциональных глаз. Бэзил снова оторвался от реальности.

Он чувствовал себя достаточно добрым, чтобы рассказать своему падшему противнику правду.

"Я не знаю, что с ней на самом деле произошло в ту ночь."

Бэзил в страхе поднял глаза.

"Но," успокоил Рэтиган, "Наиболее вероятно, что она покинула Лондон на поезде в первые дни переворота вместе с остальными детьми-беженцами. Я дам некоторым своим подопечным задание разузнать об этом для тебя, любимый."

Бэзил тихо заговорил, когда Рэтиган встал, чтобы уйти.

"Эм, спасибо."

И этот последний момент смирения и благодарности звучал в его ушах, когда Рэтиган кончил себе на руку этой ночью.

***

Последняя часть – рассудок – самая тяжёлая. Она самая большая и самая крепкая из всех, составляющая основную массу единого целого. Если она сломается, то не соскользнёт с шипением; она с треском развалится на части.

***

Он лежит поперёк своего любимого алого кресла, раскинувшись, но всё равно умудряясь выглядеть достойно. Его поза изящна с его поднятой вверх лодыжкой и наклоном локтей, пока он скользит вверх и вниз смычком, проверяя исправность своего любимого инструмента. Лишь Бэзил способен выглядеть столь утончённо и сдержанно, обутый только в тапочки, пока его одежда валяется выброшенной на полу у камина. Его шерсть осталась измятой и мокрой от хватающих рук и похотливого языка, но он успокаивается с началом своей песни, которая возвышается над распущенностью его собственного тела.

Рэтиган, будучи культурной личностью, узнаёт композицию спустя несколько моментов; "Элегия" Фора медленная и тихая и, пусть и умиротворяющая, всё ещё имеет в себе нотки нежной грусти, что сопровождает уход разума и чувств.

Рэтиган откладывает в сторону свой янтарный бокал и пересекает комнату. Он становится на своё излюбленное место – над Бэзилом за спинкой кресла.

Кто бы знал, что столь простая вещь – эта скрипка – купила бы Рэтигану его самый крупный приз? Он уже думал, что, рассказав Бэзилу о похождениях Оливии, у него больше не осталось карт в рукаве. Однако, сам Бэзил предложил этот обмен. Дня хватило, чтобы раскопать драгоценную скрипку среди теперь покинутых останков его заброшенной бывшей резиденции на Бэйкер Стрит. Она чудом всё ещё была в прекрасном состоянии, покоясь в руках Рэтигана отполированной и тёплой, он сам шёл на поиски.

Он позаботился о том, чтобы её почистили, переоборудовали и принесли Бэзилу в совершенно новом, с любовью подписанном чехле. Чехле, который он отказывался открывать до того, как...

Бэзил должен был быть готов к боли, так как он очень мало её озвучивал. Он тихо стонал и рычал, но не было слёз и криков, которые Рэтиган представлял в своих самых тёмных, горьких фантазиях.

Он был прохладной деревянной марионеткой, сгибаясь и следуя движениям Рэтигана. Сперва Рэтиган был не удовлетворён тем, насколько бесстрастно Бэзил ко всему относился, шипя лишь когда пальцы Рэтигана вошли в него, резко выдыхая лишь когда он оказался перевёрнут на спину на собственном рабочем столе. Но, как только он вошёл в Бэзила, сантиметр за сантиметром, тогда его удовольствие раздулось до невероятных масштабов. Началось шоу, шоу гораздо более зрелищное и разрушительное, чем он мог себе представить.

Бэзил взвывал, но эта была напряжённая мелодия внутреннего разочарования, рвущаяся вперёд. Обычно сдержанный, он проклинал всё и ничего и, имея ноги бывшего детектива на плечах, Рэтиган наклонился поближе, чтобы лучше услышать его шаткие слова:

"Идиот, я идиот, я стал идиотом. Всё уничтожено, я ничтожество, всё, всё пропало, животное, просто животное..."

Он застыл на месте, глубоко дыша, уставившись на Бэзила очарованными глазами, наблюдая за тем, как его некогда обожествляемый соперник раскрывает душу. Бэзил оскалился от того, насколько близко лицо Рэтигана было к его. Он заставил Рэтигана войти глубже, используя свои уже не трясущиеся ноги.

"Просто покончи уже с этим, Рэтиган."

Неожиданно для самого себя, Рэтиган нежно, ласково поцеловал Бэзила в кончик носа.

"Как пожелаешь, моя прелесть."

Прижимая незащищённую спину Бэзила к расколотому дереву, он толкался дальше, дальше к экстазу, чувствуя, как великий зверь удовлетворения хватает его и впрыскивает свой сладкий яд глубоко в его вены.

Возвращаясь в реальность, Рэтиган позволил своим пальцам танцевать по черепу Бэзила, что скрывал великолепный сломленный мозг внутри. Песнь Бэзила продолжилась, выходя на высоту, которая была так близка к лихорадочной, что граничила с ангельской. Его глаза были плотно закрыты, пока он поднимался вверх по нотам, безропотно терпя глубокие порезы от острых струн.

Рэтигану кажется, что теперь он понимает, почему Бэзил решился продать последние пол-акра своей души за скрипку. Бэзил потерял свой голос: его остроумие, изученные языки и крупный словарный запас были бесполезны в его новом мире, потому что он был Рэтигана. Слышать свой собственный голос на любом языке, кроме неповиновения было бы виной, которую Бэзил бы не вынес. Тем не менее, он также лишил себя лёгкого умиротворения в криках и слезах. Но скрипка, скрипка пела о его боли красноречивее, чем он когда-либо смог бы. Все тернии приспособления к новой жизни в глубокой, непоколебимой хватке Рэтигана вылились в музыку и он находит покой, закрывая глаза и ослабляя губы.

Рэтиган чувствовал, как его любовь продолжает расти и приподнял подбородок Бэзила. Бэзил не позволил этому прервать себя, даже не открывая глаза, когда Рэтиган несколько раз нежно поцеловал его бровь. Он настроился на более неудобный угол, кладя подбородок на свой излюбленный инструмент, будто бы предпочитая его компании другого живого существа.

Этим вечером Рэтиган спал тут, до глубокой ночи слушая игру Бэзила в последнюю прекрасную ночь полноценного, ясного рассудка.

***

Уничтожена, пропала, последняя часть пропала, а что осталось...?

***

"Ну что, старик, вижу, ты всё-таки позволил этим надоедливым советникам прогореть. "

Радостный, уверенный голос Бэзила встречает Рэтигана, когда тот заходит в его коридоры с естественным знакомством. Это его второй дом.

Он улыбается, снимает свой плащ и вешает его рядом со своей повседневной короной.

"А я вижу, что ты опять возишься со своим сказочным изобретением."

Бэзил качает головой, "Не сказка, профессор, а прорыв! Подумай только о последствиях," говорит он с яркой искоркой в глазах, заряжая свой револьвер на ещё один выстрел, "Тихий пистолет. Идеальное оружие." Он закрывает один глаз, чтобы посмотреть вдоль линии выстрела, а затем опускает её, глядя на охлаждающую пластину из металлического сплава.

Рэтиган подносит ладонь к лицу в шутливом страхе. "Но, Бэзил, это ведь звучит преступно!"

Бэзил легко шлёпает Рэтигана по руке, смеясь.

"Ничего подобного, Рэтиган. Работа учёного – создавать вещи, а не диктовать мораль их использования."

"Есть два рычага, которыми можно двигать людей: страх и личный интерес."*

"Бонапарт? Для британского короля это несколько мятежно, не думаешь, Рэтиган?"

Рэтиган наклонился, чтобы покрутить ус Бэзила.

"Ах, но обвинения в подстрекательстве к восстанию против короля не могут быть выдвинуты против самого короля, не так ли? Но я позабавлю тебя кое-чем более родным: 'этика и религия не должны оставаться дома, когда мы идём на работу.'"**

Бэзил поразмышлял над словами, покидая свой эксперимент. Он останавливается во время наливания чая и улыбается, наконец находя совершенное опровержение.

"Тебе дана сила разложения в низшие формы жизни, зверей, и тебе дана сила, заключённая в твоём разуме и суждении, переродиться в высшие формы, в святых." Заканчивает он с удовлетворённым тоном, присаживаясь на один из стульев за столом.

Рэтиган хвалит с открытым восхищением, "Чудесно сказано, мой любимый."

Бэзил безразлично махнул рукой, "Всего-то семантика, а теперь, присаживайся. Если мы хотим продвинуться в нашей работе, то это нужно делать с полным желудком. К тому же, мне очень хочется узнать, как заварились восточные смеси."

Он выглядит здесь таким счастливым и невинным, окуная кончик своего пальца в чашку и пробуя содержимое, что Рэтиган смеётся.

Бэзил хмурится в лёгком раздражении.

"Если ты снова смеёшься над моим новейшим интересом к готовке, то я хотел бы напомнить, что настоящий человек Эпохи Возрождения – мастер всех дисциплин, кулинарных в том числе."

Рэтиган теряется в своём веселье и на секунду предаёт иллюзию.

"Мой дорогой Бэзил, твоя маленькая шарада нормальности стала твоей самой чарующей чертой характера." Говорит он, нежно посмеиваясь.

Улыбка почти расцветает у Бэзила на лице, пока он готовится выдать равную долю подшучиваний, но останавливается. Его мозг на секунду запинается, переваривая слова Рэтигана, придавая им нежеланную осмысленность.

Шарада?

Жёсткие мускулы его логики напрягаются и он хмурится, замечая, насколько Рэтиган к нему близко.

Шарада, шарада...

Он прочищает горло и встаёт из-за стола, отодвигая чашку в сторону. Ему нужно пространство– сейчас же. Его игривый хлопок под подбородок крупной крысы был бы замечательным, если бы его рука не дёрнулась.

"Ну, Рэтиган, уже поздно, да и я..."

Рэтиган с лёгкостью прерывает его полным контролем. С жалеющей улыбкой он тоже встаёт и захлопывает свои карманные часы – тикающий, неумолимый надзиратель Бэзила.

"Ты прав, Бэзил, солнце, поэтому, как насчёт пойти со мной?" Он берёт бывшего детектива за запястье и притягивает к себе. В неволе Бэзил похудел, стал более хрупким. Не составляет труда провести расстроенную мышь глубже в свои собственные комнаты.

Бэзил вырывается и неуверенное выражение падает на его лицо, как маленькая, тёмная тучка.

Рэтиган слегка рычит от неповиновения, но затем улыбается, наблюдая за тем, как его некогда гордый, некогда одарённый противник сокрушается под весом собственных душевных терзаний.

"В чём проблема, любовь моя?"

Бэзил поднимает глаза и просто спрашивает.

"Пойти с тобой...куда?"

Рэтиган притягивает его поближе к утешительной реальности собственного тела и позволяет руке задержаться над ключицей Бэзила, "Ты ведь умный мышонок, не так ли?"

Бэзил чувствует, что должен ответить быстро. "Д-да. Да, я умён."

"Конечно ты умён. Теперь, чего, как ты думаешь, я хочу, чего мне всегда хочется, сладкий?"

Бэзил прочищает горло. "Оу." Сильные пальцы Рэтигана расстёгивают верхние пуговицы его рубашки. "О, конечно."

Рэтиган возвращает себе контроль над ситуацией и продолжает вести своего питомца в спальню. "Так будет честно. " Напоминает он.

"Честно. " Отвечает Бэзил монотонно, когда свет от лампы гаснет.

Рэтиган больше не ищет способов манипулировать Бэзилом, так как понимает, что, сверх всего, Бэзилу требуется компания. Когда он мог позволить себе роскошь отказываться от неё, Бэзил с Бэйкер Стрит был очень закрытым мужчиной, который наслаждался своей собственной компанией, но, стоило насильно избавить его от неё– единственные друзья, которые у него когда-либо были, исчезли– и он желал её. Он желал и нуждался в чём-то, что могло бы заполнить пустоту в его жизни и личности.

Рэтиган заполнил его.

***

Когда больше ничего не остаётся, всё ещё есть хотя бы что-то. Хотя сущность творения противоречива, она присутствует везде и даже не обнаруживается. Атомы, создавшие первые молекулы, создавшие первые минералы, создавшие первого человека, всё ещё здесь, даже если нет больше целых, которые они составляли. Из вакуума разрушенного духа возникает новое Я, несопоставимое со старым. 


End file.
